DDR is Dead
This is an episode of The Candy Rose Sugar Show. Background Info *Candy plays DDR at an arcade but breaks the machine. *This episode was named after the infamous meme from Zenius -I- Vanisher, a site the creator of this page (01angel) and 1033Forest are on as well. *The French toast plushie is a slice of French toast wearing a beret and with a face that has a mustache. *Candy can't pronounce "Dance Dance Revolution" correctly. *The Aegis is the doll from the video of the Beatmania IIDX song of the same name. Script Candy Rose Sugar: Oh, goody! This is going to be a fun beach day. (A rain cloud appears in the sky.) Candy Rose Sugar: Not good... (It starts to rain as Candy, her sister Rosie, and her parents Nonny and Big Daddy head to their car.) Big Daddy: Phew. Girls, since the rain spoiled our fun day we planned to have at the beach, I'll let you two decide where to go instead. Nonny: How about we- Big Daddy: Let the kids decide, honey! It's their day! Candy: Can we go to the arcade, Big Daddy? Rosie: Can we? Can we? Big Daddy: Sure thing! (Cut to the arcade) Rosie: (looking at the prize area) Wow...a giant French toast plushie...I'd love to win one of those...Hey Candy? Ready to win a lot of tickets so you could get awesome prizes? Candy: Nah. I just wanna play "Dan Dance Revution"! Rosie: (in shock) You WHAT? Candy: Yeah! I like the music! Rosie: But it doesn't give you tickets! In fact, nobody ever plays DDR! Candy: So? I'm going to. Candy Rose Sugar plays DDR. (Candy goes over to the DDR machine, and selects a song with a title in Japanese.) Candy: This sounds like a good song. I'd know what it's called if I could read... Nonny: Candy, that song's title isn't even in English! Big Daddy: "Sumidagawa Karenka", by seiya-murai feat.ALT. Candy: Big Daddy, how do you even know that? You don't even speak Chi...Ja...Turkish. Big Daddy: Let's just say I spend too much time on RemyWiki... (Candy plays the song on the easiest difficulty and fails it.) Candy: Yay! (Candy decides to play another round, and picks a song again.) Ooh! This song title has a triangle in it! I like triangles! (The song is "ΔMAX", or "DeltaMAX". A very hard song. Candy actually ends up playing the song's CHALLENGE chart, which is really hard. She has trouble stepping on the hundreds of arrows, and soon, the screen of the DDR machine turns black. Candy is in shock.) Huh? What happened to Dan Dance Revution? (Smoke begins to come out of the machine.) Nonny: I think you broke it, sweetie... Big Daddy: I'd better call the fire department! (Calls the fire department.) Hello? FD? Yeah. There's smoke coming out of the DDR machine at the arcade. Better get rid of it before my fuzzy bunny milk monkeys get hurt. (Firefighters enter the arcade, lift the machine up, and take it out of the arcade. Candy cries. Rosie comes over, holding a little doll.) Rosie: Candy! I didn't win enough tickets to get that French toast, but I did get this Aegis! Candy: (trying to hide the fact that she's crying) Cool... Rosie: Check out what it does! (She pushes the Aegis doll's head.) Aegis: DDR is dead. DDR is dead. DDR is dead. Candy: (yelling) NONNY! BIG DADDY! GET ME MORE TOKENS! I WANT AN AEGIS! (The episode fades out to black, but then Rosie pops up with the Aegis.) Rosie: And so, the moral of this story is... Aegis: DDR is dead. BEMANI is dead. KONAMI is dead. We are all dead. Trivia *Despite the fact that calling DDR "dead" turned out to be untrue as of March 2016 when DDR A was released, this episode is still aired because it's funny. Category:Epicly Random Scripts Category:Scripts Category:The Candy Rose Sugar Show